Conmigo tú hasta el fin del mundo
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Las primeras veces de Alice & Jasper. Primeros besos, primeros pasos hacia una vida eterna juntos. Fic Largo.


Hooooola. Otra vez, BeL reportándose. Sé que soy molesta con mis fics, puesto que a nadie le gustan, nadie me deja un mísero Review... pero, en fin... Eso no me desanima a seguir escribiendo y llenando Sus inicios de "Alice x Jasper" :3 JHAJAJJAJA.

En fin, vamos allá.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de S. Meyer. Nada es mío y no lucro con ésto. Sin embargo, la historia del Fic sí es mío.

**Summary**: Las primeras veces de Alice & Jasper. Primeros besos, primeros pasos hacia una vida eterna juntos.

**Muy importante:** **_No sé, no estoy segura, pero creo que va a ser un Long Fic, osea, va a tener más de un capítulo. No se los prometo, pero estoy casi segura. Así que nada, si me dejan Reviews de aliento, o de cómo quisieran que siga la historia, sería de gran inspiración para continuar. En fin, nada más._**

¡Espero Reviews! Jajaja.

* * *

**Conmigo tú hasta el fin del mundo.**

**By:** _Belencitah_.

Habían pasado seis meses juntos. Seis maravillosos meses en los que él no podía ocultar aquél sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. Amor.

En verdad la amaba, sentía que podía perderse con ella en aquél bosque por el cual vagaban. Sentía que, de no encontrar a los famosos Cullen, no le interesaría, mientras estuviera con ella.

Cuando conoció a la pequeña Alice, y cuando ella le contó sobre los Cullen, sintió miedo. En verdad, para ser sincero, no pretendía ser vegetariano ni vivir en una familia feliz, hacía tanto que no sentía el calor familiar. Pero entonces vio en sus ojos lo mucho que quería ir con ellos, y ¿Cómo negarse? Por ella, Jasper haría cualquier cosa.

Habían parado en un lago a descansar sin necesidad, pero era molesto tener que caminar día y noche por el bosque en busca de aquella familia que él no conocía.

Alice aprovechó el momento para nadar un poco en el lago, y Jasper sólo se sentó al pie de un árbol a mirarla. Era tan perfecta, era el ser más perfecto que había conocido. Su personalidad tan infantil, sus ojos tan llenos de vida, sus ganas de mejorar como persona. Porque sí, para él, ella era humana. No tenía aquella alma negra que todos sus semejantes poseían, ella no. Ella era blanca, era pura.

Jasper no supo por qué, pero necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas tener a esa hermosa vampiresa a su lado. Que sea suya, de él. ¿Problema? No se sentía capaz.

Jasper sabía que ella era pura como el blanco. Y también tenía en cuenta que él era malvado y de alma negra. Alice merecía algo mucho mejor, no un idiota asesino de personas inocentes.

La psíquica notó el desconcierto en su rostro y salió de aquél lago escurriendo agua. Jasper levantó la cabeza y no pudo evitar embobarse con el pequeño short y la musculosa tan ajustada y mojada que ella traía puesta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó curiosa la vampiresa, en sus ojos notaba preocupación.

—Claro que sí, Alice… —Susurró Jasper, muy bajo. Demasiado para el gusto de ella.

—Puedes contarme lo que suceda, Jasper, y lo sabes —pronunció ella de forma autoritaria. Odiaba que le ocultasen cosas, en especial, él.

—En verdad… —Dijo no convencido. En verdad, sí pasaba algo, pero qué hacer. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? No podía decirle así, sin más, que estaba locamente enamorado de ella y que quería pasar con ella el resto de la eternidad.

—¡Oh, Jasper! —Se la oyó gritar, y entonces el aludido respiró hondo sin necesidad. ¿Por qué siempre olvidaba su magnífico don? Obviamente, y para su desgracia, Alice había visto el futuro de él. Obviamente, y a pesar de tener décadas de experiencia, se sentía como un quinceañero. No sabía que decir, así que calló.

—¿ En verdad tu quieres… —susurró Alice, esperando su respuesta final. Lo había acorralado. ¿Qué decirle ahora? Pues, a riesgo de espantarla y perder a la luz de sus ojos, decidió decir la verdad.

—Sí…. —susurró. De acuerdo, pensó él que no era la mejor respuesta, pero en verdad que estaba nervioso, demasiado para su gusto.

—¿Sí? —Alice no se contentó con aquella vaga respuesta, ¡Ella esperaba una declaración de amor!

—Sí, Alice… Había decidido pedirte que seas mi novia, pero…. —miró el piso. Sólo veía pasto verde y algo mojado por el rocío. Alice bufó, ¿cómo que ya no? Eso la entristeció bastante.

—¿Pero qué? —Se notaba dolida, y eso pesaba en Jasper.

—No es lo mejor… No es lo mejor para ti, Alice…

—¿Por qué no? —Insistió, ella no se cansaría. No descansaría hasta obtener la respuesta que quería.

—Alice, mírame un momento y ahí tendrás la respuesta —gritó el sureño algo molesto, pero no con ella, ¡Jamás con ella! Si no consigo mismo.

—No veo nada extraño —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Jasper bufó, en realidad no sabía si ella lo hacía a propósito o en verdad era tan inocente para no notar sus marcas.

—¿No ves las mordidas? —Fue casi un grito, se paró de pronto y mostró con sus manos cada una de las medias lunas esparcidas por todo su marmóreo cuerpo.

—Sí, las veo… Pero ¿qué tienen?

—Son recordatorios de lo que soy, soy un monstruo, Alice… Sería mejor que te busques a alguien mejor, alguien que sí te merezca.

Jasper se dio media vuelta y planeaba marcharse, aunque sintiera el peor dolor del mundo, su amor por ella era más fuerte y prefería dejarla en paz, que consiga un buen esposo, alguien digno de ella. Lo que sí, él sabía que jamás nadie la amaría como él.

Sintió algo en su brazo, una pequeña mano sujetaba su antebrazo, impidiendo que Jasper avanzara.

—Jasper, te entiendo, no quieres una vida vegetariana, y yo te arrastro en tu contra hacia ella. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero si me lo permites, quiero seguirte… —Su voz se notaba triste, parecía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento y eso despertó el corazón inerte de Jasper.

Se dio media vuelta y le tomó el rostro con sus suaves manos. No podía verla triste, simplemente no podía. Jamás creyó que eso le pasaría a él, pero ahí estaba, sosteniendo el rostro de la hermosa vampiresa, mirándola fijamente, aquellos ojos miel contrastaban con los suyos, algo rojizos. Y es que, la amaba tanto, que jamás imaginó que existiera esa clase de amor.

—No, no es eso, Alice… —Susurró, y soltándole el rostro por un momento, se alejó, continuando—: pero en verdad sé que no te convengo. Tu mereces a alguien mucho mejor. Alguien que no lleve las marcas de la muerte en la piel, ¿entiendes?

Alice rió, casi fue una carcajada, lo cual sorprendió al rubio. Alice era una chica verdaderamente feliz, pero si hacía dos segundos quería llorar no encontraba posible que de pronto riera.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó él, sonriendo. Estaba triste, en verdad, pero las risas de su amada sí que eran contagiosas.

—¿En verdad crees no ser bueno para mí? —preguntó con una sonrisa ella.

Jasper asintió, tenía un signo de pregunta grabado en sus ojos. Y sin previo aviso, ella tomó la iniciativa. Se acercó a él, sus cuerpos se rozaron, se miraron a los ojos un instante y lo besó. Un beso tierno, lento y suave.

El vampiro no supo bien que hacer, así que decidió hacer lo jamás hizo, dejarse llevar. Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, correspondiendo con gran amor el beso de la chica a su lado.

El beso duró minutos, horas, quién sabe. Ninguno de los dos calculó el tiempo, solo se limitaron a demostrase su amor. Porque Alice en verdad lo amaba, desde antes de conocerlo y Jasper… Jasper se había enamorado como un niño de ella.

Y ese fue su primer beso, el primero de muchos. Porque ambos se amaban, ambos necesitaba de sus besos y abrazos tanto como los humanos necesitan el aire y agua.

—Si todavía quieres irte, podemos hacerlo juntos, amor… —susurró ella, pegada a sus labios, y de puntas de pie. Jasper era demasiado alto para ella.

—Sólo quiero ir a donde tú vallas —dijo él sonriendo. Una sonrisa sincera no muy propias de él.

Se abrazaron con toda la necesidad que tenían. Alice había esperando tanto por aquél rose, al igual que Jasper había esperado demasiado por sentir eso, aquello que todos llaman "amor".

* * *

Muy tonto, lo sé, y demasiado similar a los demás que hice, pero la diferencia entre éste y mis otros drabbles es simple, ¡NO es un drabble! Se supone que continuaré esta parte, se supone que durará unos dos o tres capítulos, mínimo.

En fin, nada, por favor dejen Reviews, porque, de funcionar, sería mi primer Fic largo y nada... Estoy algo nerviosa. Nunca fui buena para los fics largos porque, si no los continuo en el momento, pierdo inspiración. Así que aquí entran en juego ustedes y sus amados Reviews dándome aliento para seguir el fic :)

En fin, gracias, y disculpen el mendigar Reviewsssss

Los quiero muchooooo!

Belencitah


End file.
